east_endersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Beale
Peter "Pete" Beale was the son of Albert and Lou Beale. He is also the father of current EastEnders character Ian Beale. Pete Beale was one of the twenty-three original character to make their first appearance in the first episode of EastEnders, with his mother, sister, son, wife etc. It was revealed that Pat and Pete had a fling decades ago and got married when he was only around 17 or 18, but Pat was 3 years older than him. Everyone including Pete's mother Lou knew that the marriage was gonna be a disaster and it went wrong. But before everything turned bad, Pete and Pat gave birth to David Wicks who was years later adopted by his mother and his step-father Brian Wicks (Simon's biological dad). And again it was around 1965 when Pat gave birth to Simon, but no-one knew that the child was not Pete's until it was revealed that Brian was Simon's real dad. So a year later in 1966, Pete and Pat broke up. After Pete and Pat had a divorced, Pat went on to remarry Brian and Pete went on to marry Kathy, Dennis Hills' daughter. The couple both got married in 1968 and gave birth to Ian a year later in March 1st 1969. Pete has lived in Walford all his life when his mother and father move their in the 1930's. Pete's father Albert William Beale was a fruit and veg stall holder for many years but when he died in 1970, Ronnie (Pete's older brother), decided to take his place and run it himself. But when Ronnie left Walford with his wife Gail, Pete ran it, and he was proud of it, He used to always think that when he died, Ian will take his place, but he was never interested. It was in 1986 when Pat returned to Walford to confront Pete that he is not Simon's biological father. So every single day Pat would be bothering and annoying him trying to make him admit and he is not Simon's kid. Until Kenny (Pete's other older brother) came to Walford for the same reason. Because while Pat and Pete were happily married together, Kenny and Pat had a private affair until it was revealed in front of the Beale Family one time. But those two brothers weren't the only one involved, it has Brian and Den Watts. And then after it came to an end, when Pat was forced to say who the real father is? And it was Brian Wicks' Around 1990 and 1991 where Kathy and Pete were beginning to break up. On them same years Ian and Cindy were already married and happily living together and a couple. Phil Mitchell, Peggy's oldest son and Kathy began having love for eachother as well as Pete having love with a woman called Rose Chapman, even though he 'current' husband was put behind bars. But it was in 1993 where Rose' husband Alfie was released from prison and found out that Pete Beale was having an affair with his wife. So he decided to get them both by doing a hit-and-run car chase with those two. However afterwards Pete and Rose did a car accident and those two died straight after the ambulance took them to the Walford General Hospital. However on that same exact day, Ian and Cindy gave birth to both twins Peter (named after Ian's father Pete) and Lucy Beale. And after Cindy was out of hospital, it was going to be the happiest day for Ian, but when Pauline sadly told Ian his dad died, the plot twisted effectvely. Weeks later they announced a funeral for Peter Beale. Tears came out from a lot of people's eyes, some of them heart-broken and etc. Goodbye Peter Beale, you will always be missed R.I.P Peter Beale 1945-1993